Evil Never Looked So Good
by Rosa Nicole
Summary: Evil has a name. Draco Malfoy...DHerm
1. When a Dragon Comes Out to Play

Evil Never Looked so Good  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
Disclaimer: This is J.K.'s stuff. Also, I got the title off the box for the movie Wicked.   
  
A/N: I have never attempted this kind of story so..............I hope it turns out ok. It takes place in the gang's 7th year.  
  
  
Chapter 1: When a Dragon Comes Out to Play.....................  
  
  
Draco Malfoy roughly pushed his pale blonde hair out of his eyes, and tried to concentrate on the spell he'd   
been trying to master for days. He had to be able to learn it in order to be eligible for the advanced charms class, which he desperately needed to be in. Lack of food and sleep made him irritable, so most of the Slytherins tried to steer clear of him. The test was in a short week, and Draco feared that he wouldn't have time to properly learn the spell. He had never been so exasperated in his life. He cursed his stupid wand and flung it at the wall. "The hell with it!" he hissed loudly.  
  
Draco decided to stop bother trying, and go for a late night walk to calm his nerves. He stormed out of his room in a fury of emotion. As he quickly walked through the common room, most of the Slytherins exchanged surprised looks, seeing as it had been so long since Draco last emerged. The first to go up to him was Pansy. She jogged behind him and grasped the back of his arm. Draco, not bothering to turn around, flung his arm out with just enough force to knock Pansy to the ground, and kept on walking. A few students let out shocked gasps, but when Draco turned his head and snarled at them, they all jumped back a mile. No one dared mess with the dragon.  
  
Once he was out the portrait hole, Draco felt a little more relaxed. He was somewhat deprived of human life, and wanted to see other humans, but no one was around. All the students were safely tucked inside their common rooms, sipping hot tea by a crackling fire. He decided to go to the tower where his astronomy class was held. There was an amazing view, and it was a peaceful place for someone to gather their thoughts.  
Draco quickened his pace and began to run when he got to the stairs. He was about to shove them door open, but stopped when he heard noises. Who was in there?  
  
Draco slowly and expertly opened the door. The person inside didn't hear, and still had their back to the door. As Draco slid into the room, he saw that the figure was a petite, brown haired girl, wearing a sleek white nightgown. One hand was outstretched to the open window, as if she was trying to catch a star.  
Draco, however, didn't care who she was or what she was doing. He wanted her out. Now.  
Draco made a low growling sound, and the girl gasped and whirled around. It was none other than Hermione Granger, that mudblood that Pansy loved to make fun of.  
  
Draco expected her to run in fear, as most people did upon seeing him, but as soon as Hermione got over the initial shock, her features returned to normal.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked forcefully. Draco's eyes widened. What am I doing here, he thought. What is she doing here? She shouldn't be questioning me. He hissed loudly, hoping that Hermione would get the message and leave.  
"What?" Hermione said loudly. "Have you turned into such an animal that you can't even speak anymore? All you can do is make noises?"  
If Draco had his wand then, he would have killed her. He could have disposed of her without the wand, but that would be too much trouble. No one should talk to him like this, question his genius. Don't bother with her, Draco told himself. She's just a stupid mudblood.  
  
Hermione was staring at him curiously. She hadn't seen him in a while, and he looked very dangerous. His hair hung limply over his eyes, his robe wasn't buttoned, revealing the better part of his chest, and his face was streaked with dirt and sweat. Wait a second, Hermione thought to herself. This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about here. He could never be dangerous. Could he? Hermione felt like laughing, but the look in Malfoy's eyes was starting to make her uncomfortable. Maybe I just better go, she thought. I don't want any trouble............  
  
"Fine, Malfoy, I'll go," Hermione said, gathering her things. She seriously thought that he was going to let her go without saying one word. However, when she reached the door, he blocked the way and shot his  
hand out, catching her small arm in an iron grip. "Hey! Ouch---that hurts! Let go." Draco gave her a sick and twisted grin. "I don't think so," he whispered. Draco forced Hermione's arm upwards and slammed her into the wall. He brought his face close to hers, and Hermione winced when she felt his hot breath on her cheek.  
  
Hermione had heard talk of how dangerous Draco had gotten lately, but she never really experienced it first hand. "Please let me go Malfoy," she said, quiet but firm. He started to laugh, and ran an icy finger down her side. "You know Voldemort?" Draco began, "And all the........terrible..........things he has done?" Hermione nodded slowly. "It's mere child's play, compared to what I could do to you."   
  
She cleared to throat and said, "What are you going to do to me?"  
"You're lucky your so pretty. If you weren't you'd be dead already. I can kill just as easily as you can pass you exams."  
"What does my being pretty have to do anything?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking a little.  
"Let's just say I will have more of a use for you."  
"Malfoy............What are you talking about? Are you a death eater? Is Voldemort rising again?"  
Draco gave her a small smile, and took something out of his pocket. Hermione saw silver gleaming against the moonlight, and tried to scream when she figured out it was a knife. Draco forced his hand over her mouth and whispered, "Relax.......relax little girl." Hermione tried to ease up, but she couldn't help being tense against him.  
  
"I don't like this dress............" Draco said testily, fingering one of the white shoulder straps.  
"It's not a dress..............it's a nightgown," Hermione said shakily. Draco's cheeks began to flush a little, and he slashed one of the straps away. "Are you questioning me?" he hissed. Hermione quickly shook her head.  
"Good girl. Now what is it?"  
"A dress that you don't like."  
"I asked you what it was bitch. You didn't need to add your own comment."  
"I know," Hermione said, "I threw that in just for you." Draco narrowed his eyes , grabbed a fistful of her hair, and hacked a large chunk of it off. Hermione looked at him with horror. To her relief, he smiled and put the knife away. Then he bent his head, and started to kiss the crevice in her neck. She stiffened a little at his touch, but was soon able to relax as his cold body warmed up. "Why do you not protest Hermione?" Draco asked her innocently.  
  
Hermione didn't know how to answer. //Just give him what he wants. Maybe he'll stop.//  
"Do you want me to protest?"  
"I don't care what you do," Draco answered lazily. "I'll get what I want no matter what."  
He noted that the look of fear in her carmel eyes had decreased, and now she almost looked..............bored.  
Draco hated that look. He wanted her to be afraid of him. Everyone should be afraid of him. He pushed his mouth up against hers and kissed her forcefully, causing her to squirm beneath him.  
"You know Hermione," he said icily, "You and your friends haven't been seeing very much of me lately............but I think that is all going to change very soon.  
  
He back a little, giving her room to breathe. "When you look at me Hermione, what do you think?"  
She cocked her head to the side a little and said, "A person who desperatley needs help."  
Draco's gray eyes flashed, cruel and deadly, as he hissed, "Wrong answer." The knife was out again, and this time he slashed her right shoulder, the one without the strap. Hermione cried out in pain, but Draco silenced her with his own mouth. He forced his tongue in this time, working the small spaces of her mouth, and exploring every available area. Hermione thought she could taste wine. It was sweet and sugary. Hermione was surprised. It seemed as if Draco would favor a more bitter drink.  
  
When he finally pulled away, she was panting, and begging him to let her go. He leaned in closer, and whispered harshly in her ear, "Every time you see me, every time you hear my name, I want you to think of your deepest desires, and your innermost fears. Upon hearing Draco, you will shudder in the bright sun. You will go insane with fear, and crazy with want. You will be at my mercy Hermione. I promise you that."  
A tear was now trickling down her cheek, and Draco grinned with satisfaction.  
"What are you?" she whispered, her voice tainted with fear.  
"No, I think the question is, what are you? What were you doing here Hermione? What's your secret?"  
Hermione just looked at the ground and Draco said, "That's what I thought." Then, to her surprise, he gave her a little shove and said, "You can go now."  
  
Hermione started to run, but he reached out an arm and grabbed the back of her nightgown. She felt like screaming. He must have loved giving her a ray of hope, and then taking it away.  
"One more thing, little angel," Draco said sweetly. He pulled her around, and put his hand on her waist, drawing her close. "When I call for you, you will come to me in the night. Understand?" Hermione nodded.  
//Please let me go. I'll do whatever you want. Just leave me alone.//  
"I think your lying," Draco said, his voice teasing. "Here, I want to give you something." He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a silver ring. The base was a snake, and it twisted around a remarkably large, and shining emerald. He slipped it over her delicate finger, and Hermione  
admired it for a moment, and then looked up with a confused look on her face. Why would he give her such an expensive gift?  
  
"What is this?" she asked quietly."  
"Oh, just a little something to remember our time spent together," Draco answered nastily. "Wear it always. Understand?"  
"Sure Malfoy," she said, and started to walk out. Draco grabbed her arm and twisted, making her turn around meet his chest with her face. "Did I say you could leave?" he sneered. "I-I............" she mumbled, breathing into his chest. He turned her head to the side so that her cheek was now up against his skin. His pale flesh was burning, while Hermione's was as cold as ice. "Do you want to leave now?" he asked.  
Hermione didn't know what to say. Hell yeah she wanted to leave! But is that what he wanted to hear?  
"Do you want me to stay?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
Draco pushed her head away from him, and licked the side of her face sensually. "I don't have time for you tonight little Gryffindor," he said, looking at her longingly. "I think it best not to speak of our meeting," Draco ordered. Hermione nodded, her breathe ragged. "Oh, and one more thing. Call me Draco. All the time. Can you do that?" Again she nodded. "Let's hear it then," he commanded.   
  
"Draco," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes."  
"Louder."  
"Draco."  
"Purr it," he ordered.  
"What?"  
"Like a cat. Say it like you long for me."  
"D-Draco," Hermione said, trying her best."  
"You are a terribly bad actress my dear."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Work on it for the next time I see you," Draco said. "Which will be very soon," he added with a sly smile.  
Then he opened the door and said, "Be my guest angel." Hermione didn't have to be told twice. She picked up the hem of her nightgown and ran down stairs, unaware that he was still watching her, his eyes cold and peircing.  
  
Draco laughed to himself, picked up the chunk of hair he'd cut off, and rubbed it against his face.  
  
The Dragon had come out to play............................  
  
  
  
To be continued :::::::::::::::::::suspenseful music can be heard:::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	2. Far Too Pale

Evil Never Looked So Good  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
Chapter 2: Far Too Pale  
  
A/N: It took forever didn't it? I was almost going to abandon this story because I was like, awww, it's stupid. But, well, I don't know what came over me. Here's the next chapter. I promise there will be better!  
  
Hermione hurried to the girls bathroom to survey the damage to her poor body. The gash on her shoulder was deep and bleeding, there was a few bruises along her wrists and arms, and her hair looked at if someone cut it with a chain saw. Hopefully this is all fixable, Hermione thought, shakily. What did Draco think he was doing anyway, violating her like that? She shivered as she looked at her torn nightgown, and remembered his words: "You will come to me in the night."  
Hermione had to admit, he looked very attractive in the moonlight.   
//Wait a second! Look at what he did to me. He could never be attractive. I hate him!//  
  
Hermione needed to go through the common room to retrieve her wand, but she didn't want anyone to see her. Praying that everyone was asleep, she mumbled the password, and stepped into the fire lit room. Harry and Ron were the only ones up, and they looked deep in conversation. She tried to sneak past them, but Ron saw her and called, "Hey Hermione! Come Join---" but he stopped suddenly when he saw her ripped nightgown, and injured shoulder. "Oh my God!" Harry screamed, and they both ran to her.  
"What happened Hermione?" Ron questioned, a concerned look on his face. "Nothing Ron," she said hastily, forcing a laugh. "I'm fine."  
  
Harry widened his eyes and shook his head. "You are not fine Hermione. We're you best friends, and we deserve an explanation," he said softly, searching for an answer in her eyes. Hermione felt like crying, and her lower lip started to tremble, but she stood firm. "It was the stupidest thing really. I went up to the astronomy tower to look at the stars, and when I was leaving, I tripped and fell down the stairs. I cut my shoulder on a jagged piece of wood, and it ripped my nightgown."  
"What happened to your hair though?" Harry persisted.  
"Um................" Hermione stalled, thinking of an explanation. The way they were staring at her.......................she didn't know what to say. "Oh, I---uh, I was doing a spell to lighten my hair, and I'm afraid it went terribly wrong."  
  
Harry still wasn't sure he believed her, but then he thought, why would Hermione lie to us? He gave her a small smile, and held out his arms for a hug. Hermione allowed him to put his arms around her, comforted that he cared about her. Then she gave Ron a hug. "You smell strange Hermione," Ron said as he pulled away. "What do you mean?" she asked nervously. "I mean........different. Not like you usually do."  
"Yeah, I noticed it too," Harry added.   
//I smell like him.//  
"I just switched to a different perfume, that's all," Hermione said unconvincingly. "Well, I'm really tired, so I'm going up to bed. See you two at breakfast."  
  
After she had gone, Ron whispered to Harry, "Do you think there's something she's not telling us?"  
"Yeah," Harry answered, "And I'm going to find out what."  
  
When Hermione got to her room, she flung herself on the bed and started crying like she never had before. "Evil sadistic basterd," she murmured into into her pillow. Then she remembered the ring, and tried to pull it off. "Hey, it won't come off!" she said, frustrated. She pulled, and yanked, and spit on it, but it wouldn't budge, so she started crying again. Hermione fell asleep like that, her face buried in a pillow, and tears running down her face.  
  
The next morning she woke up late, and hurried down to the girls bathroom. She looked in the mirror and muttered, "God, I look terrible." She used her wand to change her hair. It wasn't possible to make it grow back, so she tried a shorter style. It now fell a little past her shoulders. Hermione was pleased with the results, but she'd have preferred her beautiful long hair. This would have to do though. She magically cleaned her shoulder, but a long scar still remained. She put on a dark red turtle neck and short black skirt. She braided her hair with a gold ribbon, and applied a little blush and lip gloss. Hermione tried to again get the ring off, but it was no avail. She just gave up and decided to go to breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco grinned to himself as he pulled a dark green robe over his head. He gave his hair a slight brush, and then sat down at his desk. He took out Hermione's hair and rubbed it through his fingers tenderly. Then he proceeded to take out her nightgown strap. He tied the strap around the hair, making a bow. Then he put it in an envelope addressed to Harry. Draco didn't send his own owl, he went down and used one of the schools, a tawny, very unlike his own. Then he went to breakfast, smiling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Harry saw Hermione walking into the Great Hall, he nudged Ron, and then stood up to meet her. "Hermione! You cut your hair!" was the first thing he said. "Yeah, you like it?" she asked, spinning around shyly. "Well, I can't really tell, because it's up in a braid, but I'm sure it looks great," he said, smiling.  
Ron also commented on her hair, and the three sat down to breakfast. When Hermione was reaching for some pumpkin juice, Harry noticed the ring. "Hey, where'd you get that?" he inquired, lifting her hand to better look at it. She quickly snatched her hand away and said nervously, "Oh, I found this in potions one day and brought it to Dumbledore, but when no one claimed it, he said I could have it. I thought it was kinda neat so.............." she trailed off. "Yeah, but it's Slytherin colors right?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders as if saying she didn't really care.  
  
Hundreds of owls then swooped in, delivering the morning mail. A small white letter was dropped in front of Harry, and while he was reading it, Hermione stole a quick glance at Draco. He was looking right at her, a smirk on his face, and an evil gleam in his eye. She looked away. Harry was now head to head with Ron, whispering furiously about the envelope he held in his hands. They looked up when they noticed her watching them, and both of their faces were chalk white. "Harry? Ron? What's wrong?" Hermione questioned, her voice high and concerned. Ron mumbled something about needing to go to the library, and they both walked off without another word.  
  
Hermione sat alone, confused, and angry.   
//What's going on? What is he up to? Oh, Lord, help me. Somebody help me.//  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HarHarry pulled Ron behind a bookshelf in the library, to discuss the strange mail. "Who do you think sent this?" Harry whispered, holding the hair limply in his hand. Ron shook his head in puzzlement, and turned the envelope over in his hand. "It's got a green S on it. It must have been sent by a Slytherin," Ron said.  
"Yeah, but Hermione doesn't hang out with any Slytherins."  
"Maybe one of them found this stuff lying on the ground............"  
"But why would they send it to us?"  
Again Ron shook his head. "Do you think that story she told us last night was bullshit?" he asked quietly.  
"Yeah," Harry answered, his voice confident. "I do."  
  
"Hey, there she is!" Ron hissed, pointing through the shelf.  
"Don't let her see you!" Harry warned. "See if she does anything weird."   
Hermione was turning her head from side to side. "It seems like she's just looking for us," Ron whispered, and Harry put his finger up and said, "Shhhh."   
They saw Malfoy strut in and...............OH MY GOD!..............He was putting his arms around Hermione!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco came up behind Hermione, and grasped her waist tightly. She stiffened and tried to turn around, but his grip on her was too tight. "Relax," he said, breathing in her ear. "It's only me."  
Hermione would have known that voice anywhere.   
//Don't worry. He can't hurt me in the library. People are around.//  
"What do you want?" she hissed, trying to sound confident.   
"You."  
She didn't respond, and Draco turned her around. "I see you cut your hair," he said, teasingly pulling on the end of her braid. She looked down at the floor, and he took her hand to pull her behind a shelf. They were now just a few feet away from Harry and Ron, who had an excellent view.  
  
Draco picked up Hermione's ring finger, and sucked on it a little. "Beautiful ring," he murmured, shoving his mouth against hers, forcing it to open.  
Harry and Ron stared at each other in horror. Malfoy and Hermione? No..............  
When Draco's hands started to creep up under Hermione's turtleneck, Harry and Ron drew the line.  
"Get your dirty hands off her, you bastard!" Harry shouted. Hermione's eyes widened and she started to blush, "How much did you two see........."   
"Shut up bitch," Draco spat at her.  
"Hermione? Are you going to let him talk to you like that?" Ron gasped. She didn't say anything, and Harry screamed, "Stop touching her right now Malfoy!"  
Draco smirked, and tightened his grip on Hermione, who was now facing them. "Well boys, I don't think Hermione wants me to stop. Do you Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked from Draco, to Ron and Harry, and then back to Draco.  
//Stop. Yes. Stopping would be good. I don't want your hands on me. Ever.//  
"I-I, " she stammered. "It's okay," Ron encouraged softly. "Just say what you want." Hermione could feel Draco's fingernail's digging into her sides, tearing away little pieces of flesh.  
"I don't want Draco to stop," she said, in a barely audible whisper. "There you have it," Draco sneered, loving the shocked faces of Harry and Ron. "You two can go now. We'd like to be alone."  
"Hermione, are you sure you want us to leave?" Harry pressed, still not believing that she was liking all this.  
A tear slipped down Hermione's cheek, and she nodded her head a little. Harry started to sadly walk away, but Ron stayed. "C'mon Ron," Harry said softly, tugging on his arm. "No!" Ron said forcefully, glaring at Draco with venomous eyes. "If you hurt her, I swear to God................."  
"Ron......." Harry warned. "Let's go." Ron started to walk away, then turned around and threw something at Hermione's feet. "I think this belongs to you." Then he walked away.  
  
Hermione glanced downward, and her eyes fell upon a chunk of silky brown hair. An overwhelming sense of foreboding began to creep it's way into her heart.  
  
"Oh, sweet little Hermione," Draco began, after her friends had left. "I hate to see you in so much pain......."  
"Liar," Hermione whispered. "What did you just call me?" Draco hissed.  
"I called you a liar!" she said, her voice a little to loud for Draco's comfort. "Don't say another word," Draco said coldly, shoving his hand against her mouth. It was so tight and forced, Hermione could barely breath. "Now, I am going to take my hand off, if you promise to be a good girl, and talk nicely........and quietly. Are you going to be good?"  
Hermione gave a painful nod, and he released her. She began to gasp for air, and flailed her arms around wildly, trying to grab hold of the bookshelf. The only thing she managed to do was knock off a few books and make a considerable amount of noise.  
  
"Here," Draco said calmly. "You want to grab something. Grab me."  
"Where?" she coughed.  
"Anywhere you want."  
//I'm not playing your games. You won't get the best of me.//  
Much to Draco's dismay, she clutched a fistful of his robe to catch her breath. "Are you finished?" he asked, after a small momentum of time had passed. She nodded.  
"Lord knows why I'm being so nice to you," he murmured.  
//This is nice?//  
"Why are you?"  
"Don't speak," he ordered, and Hermione fell silent. He roughly pulled out the ponytail holder keeping Hermione's braid in place. Her short hair fell loosely around her shoulders. "I don't like your new style."  
Hermione gaped at him. "But you were the one who--," she started to protest, but stopped when Draco started narrowing his eyes. "You are much more attractive when you're not talking."  
  
Draco started moving his hands up Hermione's shirt again, and her face tinged pink. "You'd look much better in green," he said, running his hand over the outside of her bra, and kissing her harshly. "One day you'll kiss me back," he whispered against her lips.  
"I beg to differ......." she said, very quietly.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing."  
Draco grabbed a fistful of her hair, and Hermione screeched in protest. "Don't ever lie to me!" he said, his voice full of rage. "Tell me what you said! Now bitch!"  
Hermione looked him in the eyes, and despite her overwhelming fear, she managed to get out, "I said that I will never, ever, willingly kiss your disgusting, smirking, sneering mouth."  
"When I'm through with you, you will," he said dangerously.  
//Oh no. I shouldn't have said anything. I provoked him. Shit.//  
  
Draco lifted Hermione off the ground with one hand, and put the other over her mouth, to muffle her screams of protest. He took a back way out of the library, and set her down when they reached the stairs to the astronomy tower. "Can I trust you to walk, and not to scream?"  
A nod from Hermione. As soon as he removed his hand though, she started yelling, and tried to run. Draco grabbed her hair and began to drag her up the stairs, slapping her every time a scream escaped her lips. Hermione wouldn't stop though, because she knew his intentions. As soon as they were alone in the tower..............  
  
After Draco reached the tower, and locked the door with his wand, he roughly shoved Hermione, who fell limply to the ground, sobbing. Draco was now standing over her, grinning so broadly that it hurt. He bent to her level, and touched a shaking shoulder. "Please......" she gasped. "I'll do anything if you........just let me go. Please." Ahh, it was wonderful to hear her beg. "Kiss me Hermione."  
"Will you let me go?"  
"Do what I say and I might."  
She pressed an ice cold hand against his face, and brushed her lips against his cheek. Then looked at him expectantly. He wasn't satisfied. "Who's playing games now Hermy? You know that's not what I meant. Be a good girl and do what Draco wants."   
He cupped her neck with one hand, and put the other around her waist. They both leaned in, and Draco started to kiss her hungrily. After a little, she joined in, and even let her tongue come into play.  
//Make it good. He might let me go//  
Draco swirled his tongue around Hermione's, and then shoved it deeper into her mouth. It was then that Hermione realized she couldn't breath. His tongue was gagging her.  
  
She pushed against his chest, and clawed at his face, but he didn't stop. Hermione could barely see anymore, so she bit his raging tongue, hard, and he finally pulled away. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" he growled. "I--couldn't breath----wouldn't stop----," she gasped.  
"I don't care if you couldn't breathe. You only stop when I say so............"  
Draco started to roughly pull her shirt off, tearing some of the material. He gazed at the thin layer of lace covering her pale breasts. He saw the healed scar across her shoulder, and smiled to himself. He wanted to see that beautiful combination of red against white..................again. He licked the outside of her mouth, and trailed it down her neck, and over her flat stomach, leaving a trail of saliva, that Hermione thought was disgusting. She did her best to try and hide her revulsion  
  
Draco gave her a short, bruising kiss, smiled sadistically, and took the knife out of his pocket. Hermione began to shriek and plead. "Don't hurt me again! I'll do anything please! Please, Draco!"  
He just shook his head and started to bring the knife lower. Hermione started to close her eyes, but gasped when she saw Draco holding out the handle to her.  
//Is this a trick? Is this my chance for escape?//  
Her eyes widened as she whispered, "W-What are you doing?"  
"Take it," he crowned. "Go ahead and kill me. Stab me. Then you can leave."  
She shook her head. "I'm no murderer."  
//Don't be stupid. Just stab him in the arm or something. Then I can run away!//  
"I-I Don't want to," Hermione stuttered. Draco smirked, put the knife in her hand, and guided it up towards his shoulder. The silver blade slashed his robe and skin, leaving a sticky line of blood. Draco drew in a heavy breath, and licked a stray tear off Hermione's face. Then he ripped the knife out of her hand, leaving her defenseless once again.  
  
"Don't be afraid angel," Draco said, his voice low and rough. "It's only me.................."  
"That's what I'm afraid of," she answered.  
"Oh, I'm flattered that you find me so..............superior, but really kitten, it's much more fun when you fight."  
//Do something fast.//  
A drop of blood fell onto Hermione's face, and she let out a soft whimper. "Listen Draco," she began, her voice small and unsure. "I know why your doing this. You love power. You want that feeling of total control........but you don't have to do this. I'll do whatever you want me to.....................Just, please................"  
Draco stared into her frightened eyes, and started to yell, his voice filled with icy rage, very uncharacteristic of his usual calm self. "Listen here bitch? You don't know what the fuck you're talking about....................Yes, I will control you, and yes, I will do this to you, but I do not NEED to do this. You're just a little amusement. You mean nothing to me."  
  
Draco then lifted slowly and seductively slid his hand under Hermione's bra, holding her wrists down so that she would stop trying to cover herself. "You must learn little mudblood, that things are not always the way you want them to be, people don't always act human, and a Malfoy always gets what he wants."  
She gasped at the complete look of evil on his face. "You are nothing anymore. The minute I decided to play with you, you became nothing. Get used to it." 


	3. Tainted and Bruised

Evil Never Looked So Good  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
Chapter 3: Tainted and Bruised  
  
  
A/N: I am thinking that this story will most likely be NC-17 in the next chapter. Tell me if you guys want it graphic or not.  
  
  
Draco lifted off his robe with one hand, and kept Hermione pinned to the cold stone with the other.  
He grinned, and slithered above her in only his boxers. Hermione shut her eyes, and let the tears slip out of her shut lids. Draco licked the outside of her eyes, and they shot open when she felt the rough surface of his tongue against her skin.  
"Aww...look at me...that's it. There's a good girl." Hermione stared up at him, her large brown eyes full of fear.  
//He can take my body. It isn't important....//  
  
His pale fingers caressed her face and raked through her silky hair. When he reached his left arm up, Hermione saw that it was bare. Clean. Unmarked.  
"Where is it?" she couldn't help whispering.  
"Where's what?" Draco said silkily.  
"The dark mark," she answered hesitantly.  
He jumped off of her so abruptly then, that Hermione didn't even realize it.  
"What the fuck did you just say?" he demanded.  
"Nothing," she mumbled. "I'm sorry."  
Draco grabbed her wrist and yanked her off the floor. "What did I tell you about lying to me?"  
She didn't responded, so he slapped her and twisted her wrist.  
  
"Answer me filth!"  
"I'm so sorry Draco," she sobbed. "I don't know what I was thinking."  
Draco couldn't help but smile at the sight that met him. He didn't think she was this afraid of him.  
Here was the brave, fearless Gryffindor, kneeling at his feet, clutching the bottom of his robes, and practically kissing the ground he walked on. The sight amused him, so he decided to be nice to her.  
"Get up," he said, and she quickly obeyed.  
"Good...." he purred, and stroked her face. There was a small part of him that wanted her to put up a fight, but she already seemed too broken and afraid to do anything.  
  
"Relax girl, your tense state is annoying me."  
Hermione breathed deeply. //I wonder if I look relaxed. Oh God, please let me looked relaxed.//  
"I'm not going to go through with the intended plan for today," Draco said calmly. "No...I am going to give you something, and then we are going to go to Slytherin tower. There are a few...ahem...'friends', that I want you to meet."  
//What is he going to give me? Who does he want me to meet?//  
"Kneel by the window," Draco commanded, and she did, her face full of fear. Draco took his wand, and held it high in the air. "Hold your arm out."  
It was here that Hermione had to draw the line.  
//Is he going to give me the dark mark? Can he even do that?//  
  
She shook her head, and Draco looked enraged. "It just shows what I get for trying to be nice," he muttered. He forcefully grabbed Hermione's arm and pressed his wand to it. Hermione shrieked in pain as he mumbled an incantation under his breath, and words started to form at Hermione's wrist.  
When he finally let go, Hermione was curled up on the floor, clutching her arm, her body racked with sobs.  
Draco waited while her tears subsided, and then looked to see her reaction.  
"PROPERTY OF SLYTHERIN" was written in sleek green letters. At seeing this, Hermione howled even more, but Draco just smiled.  
//Wasn't the ring enough?//  
  
"Like it?" Draco whispered, sauntering over to Hermione, and bending to kiss her neck.  
//It's repulsive. I hate. I hate it almost as much as I hate you.//  
She nodded, and Draco patted her head. "Good. You belong to me now."  
She wanted to correct him It said she belonged to Slytherin, not Draco Malfoy. She wondered if he did this on purpose.  
"Come on pet. I want you to meet my friends." He dragged her to her feet and tugged on her arm.  
"Well, come on."  
She was so surprised that he wasn't going to rape her then, that she obediently followed.  
  
"You better smile, and not utter one word when we're in the hallways, or you'll wish you were never born," Draco whispered menacingly. Hermione only nodded as Draco pulled her behind him. As soon as other people were in sight, Draco let go of her arm, and lovingly held her hand. His grip was gentle, and Hermione knew that she could easily get away, but something was stopping her. She just couldn't think straight. The usually clear headed Hermione was too afraid to move away from Draco's pale hand.  
He nodded casually to a few people, and muttered the Slytherin password when they got to the common rooms.  
  
Of course, Hermione had never been inside before. She was a Gryffindor after all.  
//Maybe if I had been a Slytherin, he wouldn't be doing this.//  
But Hermione didn't know. If she was a Slytherin, he would have already done this. Every girl in Slytherin from 4th year and up belonged to him, or one of his close friends. Poor girls had their hearts torn out and shredded at the hands of Draco Malfoy. He played with them, and then casually tossed them aside when they got old, bringing them back out every once in a while for fun.  
  
"Welcome to my world," Draco whispered, his tongue grazing her ear, as Hermione stepped into the dim candle lit room. Almost immediately, before she even had a chance to look around, the pair was surrounded by evil looking young wizards.  
"Wow Draco, you brought us a Gryffindor..." said one hungrily.  
Draco smiled and nodded. "Can I have a taste?" begged Blaise Zabini, as he reached out a hand to run through her silky hair.  
"No Zabini," Draco said sternly. "This one's still a virgin."  
Many around them, including the few girls who were sitting on chairs near the fire, laughed.  
Zabini circled around Hermione, and whispered in her ear, "You won't stay that way for long baby."  
As if she needed to be reminded.  
  
"Aww, now don't go scaring her," said someone loudly.  
"Quiet," Draco commanded to the chattering group. They immediately fell silent. "Hermione is going to be staying with us for a while. She'll stay with the girls," he added as an afterthought.  
Hermione's eyes widened as she looked into the dark, evil eyes of the Slytherin girls.  
"Unless.......you'd rather sleep with me...." Draco said, grinning madly. She furiously shook her head, and everyone around her laughed. //Why are they laughing?//  
"Get over here Pansy," Draco called, and a thin brown-haired girl quickly rushed to his side.  
"Yes Draco?" she said sweetly.  
"Take our new friend up to your room," he said lazily, and shoved Hermione into Pansy. Hermione expected her grip to be cold, but she gently placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders, and smiled at Draco.  
  
"Do you want to come and visit me later tonight?" Hermione heard Pansy ask Draco quietly. He narrowed his eyes, and cruelly slapped Pansy across the face. She took that as a no, and took Hermione's hand to lead her upstairs. The three other girls that shared a room with Pansy followed, eager to meet the Gryffindor.  
Once the were in the room, Pansy motioned to a chair. Hermione sat down, and the rest of the girls sat on the floor in a circle around her. Hermione observed that Pansy's face was still red. There would most likely be a bruise the next day. The trademark bruise of the sultry Slytherin girls.  
  
Their faces were eager, but their smiles gentle. Perhaps it was only an act they portrayed. Hermione hoped to God that they weren't as evil as Draco. "I'm Pansy," said the willowy girl kindly, although Hermione had already known that. "My name is Leanna," said a petite blonde. "That's Crystal, and Adriana."  
The girls gave small waves, and Leanna grabbed her arm. She was intently staring at Hermione's brand, and the others looked too. "I like that little star there," Crystal said, pointing. "It's pretty."  
Hermione looked at them as if they were insane. Pretty?! Who was she kidding. She gulped, and Pansy noted the shocked look on her face.  
  
She laughed a little and pulled up her own sleeve. "Property of Slytherin" was written in green, but it was somewhat different from her own. "Who did that to you?" Hermione whispered, the first words she had spoken since she entered Slytherin tower. "Draco," Pansy said solemnly, but then shrugged, as if she had been to serious. Hermione looked at the other girls, and soon they too were brandishing their wrists for her to view. Leanna's said, "Property of Zabini".   
"Why is your different?" Hermione questioned. "I'm only his. No one else can touch me. Well...except for Draco...."  
Of course. Draco would naturally be more privileged then the others.  
  
Adriana's arm said "Property of Slytherin" and Crystal's said "Belonging to Vincent Crabbe".  
"Clever wasn't it?" said Crystal smiling. "He came up with that one on his own."  
"You like Crabbe?" Hermione said quietly, shuddering.  
"Of course not. Draco forced him on me."  
"Oh. So do all the girls have these......marks?"  
Pansy shook her head and whispered, "Only the girls who are followers of Voldemort."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Many things will be explained in the next chapter. It will be titled: Secret Meeting. Thanks, buh bye.  
Oh, and it will be long. 


	4. Secret Meeting

Evil Never Looked So Good  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
  
Chapter 4 : Secret Meeting  
  
  
Hermione couldn't believe where she was. Sleeping in a room with Slytherin girls, who she thought hated her. Why did they always make fun of her anyway? This was all so new and confusing her Hermione, she didn't know what to make of it. She didn't even know if she was supposed to be feeling all of the things she was feeling. The only thing Hermione knew for sure, was that she was afraid of Draco.  
  
Hermione rubbed her tender wrist, and turned over in bed. It wasn't even allowed for Gryffindor's to stay in Slytherin tower. But of course, Draco wasn't one to abide by rules...of any kind.   
  
"Wake up, secret meeting."  
  
Hermione quickly sat up. Pansy was shaking her and saying something about a meeting.  
"Hurry up, let's go."  
Hermione swung her feet over the side of the bed, and rubbed her eyes. Girls in bras and panties were running around, trying to find robes and wands, and brush their hair.  
Pansy tossed Hermione a long black robe to throw over her nightgown, and before she could even think, Hermione was being pulled down the stairs, and into the freezing common room.  
"W-What's going on?" Hermione asked sleepily.  
Pansy put a finger to her lips to quiet everyone, and nobody answered Hermione's question.  
  
Draco then came down the stairs, followed by a group of tired looking 6th and 7th year boys. Draco's face, however, was alert, and ready.  
"Where is she?" Draco asked loudly, shoving Crystal aside. Pansy pushed Hermione in front of Draco, and he grabbed her arm. "Whatever you do, don't let go of me," he whispered. Hermione couldn't believe it, but he actually sounded afraid.  
//Maybe I'm just imagining it.//  
"Where are we going?" Hermione dared to ask quietly. "Don't speak," Draco snarled. "If you say one word to anyone for the rest for the night, you will seriously regret it."  
Hermione simply nodded.  
  
"Okay, let's go," Draco said quietly, addressing the group. They all nodded, and made their way over to the fireplace. He touched a brick on the fireplace, and the others all put their hands on Draco's body, giving them full access to the portkey.  
//Oh, what's going on? I'm scared.//  
  
When everything stopped, and they were finally in a new location, Hermione tried to get her eyes to focus, but everything was dark. It was extremely cold, and hard to see anything. She felt bodies pressed against her, and Draco's hand wrapped around her small arm. Her hair was limp and damp from sweat, and the mixture of frost and humans.  
"This way," whispered a voice, and someone had come to lead them. Hermione shut her eyes and allowed Draco to lead her with the others. No one spoke, and they all moved with the same rhythmic sense. Their fear was so intense, Hermione could almost taste it. Greater than anything she had ever felt in her life. A door opened, and everyone shuffled in.  
  
The room was lit with torches, and it was a little easier to see. There was already a few robed wizards leaning against the wall, and a cloaked figure sat in a tall stone chair in the middle of the room.  
"Welcome junior division," the figure cackled. "Have a seat."  
They all sat down, and Draco sat Hermione on the floor in front of him. She buried her head into his lap, trying not to look at what she knew was Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Draco, who's this?" asked Voldemort, standing up, and placing an icy hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
Her whole body tensed, and her eyes grew wide. Voldemort yanked her hair, and forced her head out of Draco's lap. "Oh, what have we here? So pretty....so very pretty.....Who is she?"  
//Lord, oh God in heaven, have mercy on me.//  
"Her name is Hermione Granger. She is a 7th year Gryffindor, and she is very powerful."  
Draco sounded confident, and sure of himself. It was a rare quality in a group full of young shaking dark wizards.  
  
"I like the way your mind works Draco," Voldemort said, his lips turning up in a smile and his hand caressing her cheek. "We could use her...Oh, we could use her. She could be our link. Our connection. Our lifeline. Oh yes, she could do great things, if she is dedicated. Is she dedicated?"  
"Yes my Lord, she will do anything you tell her."  
//No! No, I won't! I don't want to be here! Help!//  
"Are you dedicated my dear?" Voldemort asked, smiling evilly at her.  
Hermione felt her wrists burning like fire. Although she didn't know it, all eyes in the room were on her. Draco had told her not to speak the entire night.  
//What should I do? I don't want to die.//  
Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"Excellent," Voldemort cried, rubbing his hands together. "You won't be let down my dear. I know I can depend on you, my little Gryffindor. Now, for other matters. Lucius, if you please."  
Hermione looked up, and saw Draco's father step out from the shadows, and begin to talk about the administration of the dark mark next week, and various planned massacres. Hermione drowned out his words, and listened only to her own brain.   
  
After what seemed like hours of talking, planning, and discussing, Voldemort said that he had to be off, lest someone track his whereabouts. He left suddenly, with his two head deatheaters, and then they were left alone. There was huge sigh of relief, and Draco stopped holding her so tightly. He pulled her up from the floor and sat her next to him, but she kept her eyes closed.  
"Well well well, you think you're so smart, don't you Draco?" said a cold an icy voice.  
Hermione recognized it from earlier. It was Lucius Malfoy, and he didn't sound happy.  
"I'm sorry father, I don't know what you're talking about," said Draco mockingly.  
  
"Don't give me this bullshit Draco," Lucius warned, "I am talking about bring this filth into out sacred meeting place!" he screamed, slapping Hermione's face. She whimpered, but didn't say anything. Since her eyes were shut, she hadn't seen it coming. "I think that our Lord rather liked her, don't you?" Draco said innocently. "I'm warning you Draco, just because you are getting in good with the Lord, doesn't mean I'm not your father. You still live at home, and after everything I've done for you, after everything I've taught you, I deserve a little respect."  
"Of course, and you will get it, if you kindly do not touch my things," Draco said quietly, gesturing to Hermione's limp form.  
  
Lucius sneered. "What's yours is mine son. I would think that you could at least grant me that. Open your eyes, girl."  
Her eyes remained closed. "Dammit Hermione, open your eyes," Draco said through clenched teeth. Slowly but surely, she opened her eyes, and looked directly into the gray ones of Lucius Malfoy. "Ahh, there's a good girl," he whispered.  
"Father, don't do this," Draco pleaded. "She's mine, and I don't want her ruined."  
"You mean you haven't.... Oh boy, this is the funniest thing I have ever heard!" Lucius began to laugh hysterically, and everyone else stopped talking and stared at Draco's father. Draco looked angry enough to spit daggers. "Stop it now," he said menacingly.  
"Oh Draco, you don't know anything. This girl is not yours until you make her yours."  
"I will make her mine."  
  
"I think that's something we'd all like to see."  
It was Voldemort. He had reentered the room, never having left the castle in the first place. He liked seeing how his followers acted while not in his presence.  
"Come young Draco, show us. Make her yours."  
  
Draco hesitated, and then pulled Hermione to the middle of the room, and began to lift the hem of her robe.  
  
  
  
A/N: The plot thickens...It's not what you're thinking...Or maybe it is... 


	5. Mine

Evil Never Looked So Good  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
Chapter 5: Mine  
  
  
A/N: :::Will be Draco's thoughts, and as always, // Will be Hermione's thoughts.  
Next chapter contains rape and is rated NC-17.  
  
Hermione let the tears flow freely down her face. Draco wiped them off, gently. He never touched her like that before. Was there still some small amount of good left in him? Why wasn't he smiling like he always did when he was scaring her? What's was going on?  
  
::Shit, it wasn't supposed to be like this! She's only mine. I don't want all these fucking deatheaters having control over her! And how do I know she's even crying because of me or Voldemort? I want to know that I'm the only one making her feel this way! What the fuck am I supposed to do?! I mean, Voldemort is in the fucking room! He wants me to do this. I can't say no to the Lord. I have to think of something. Shit, I don't want this to be a Crystal repeat.:::  
  
"My Lord," Draco muttered humbly, "May I ask of you one favor?"  
Voldemort narrowed his eyes. Draco had thought of a good plan earlier, so he thought it fair to reward him.  
"Yes, what is young Draco?"  
"I ask your permission my Lord, to please, take the girl in my own bed."  
"Why? The floor never bothered you before?"  
"Please sir, she's crying. I swear to you, she will be a good and loyal follower. She won't let you down. I beg you my Lord, let me have her at Malfoy Manner. If we apparate now, and spend the day there, we could be back before Monday morning."  
//Draco is begging for me? I thought...//  
  
"Well Draco, I suppose I can grant you that one request, since it will be her first time, am I correct?"  
A nod from Draco. "Yes my Lord."  
"But, I do trust that when you are ready, you will bring the girl back for a proper initiation?"  
"Of course my Lord."  
"Very well then. Here is a broom. You will have to fly out. It is impossible to apparate, since I had a protective charm against that spell put over the castle."  
Draco took a broom, helped Hermione on it, thanked Voldemort once more, and flew out without another word.  
  
He didn't talk to her all the way to the Manner, even though she was clinging to him, and crying profusely. He didn't speak as he lead her through the doors, and halls, and up the stairs of his home. He brought Hermione to his bedroom, and locked the door, leaving her standing in the middle of a cold room, biting on her bottom lip, her face and hair soaked with tears. He used his wand to light a fire, and then walked over to her. Without a word, Draco slapped her across the face, sending her flying to the ground.  
  
"You bitch. I had to beg in front of Voldemort. Do you know how it feels to beg in front of your father, and the people who are supposed to look up to you? How are they supposed to show me any respect now?! All because you were sniveling and whining and crying. Now you are going to pay."  
  
Hermione desperately wanted to remind him that she had done everything he told her. She didn't speak, or complain. She did everything. But she knew that there was no talking to him now. He was unbelievably angry.  
  
"You should be on your hands and knees thanking me for not taking you in front of everyone! Do you even know how grateful you should be bitch? Get on your knees!"  
//I shouldn't be grateful. You shouldn't have taken me in the first place!//  
Hermione slowly pulled herself to her knees, and stared up at Draco, her large brown eyes pleading for forgiveness. But he was smiling. It wasn't a nice smile. It was the smile of someone who knew they were going to have fun at another's expense. An evil smile.  
"Please Draco, I-" Hermione stammered, but he cut her off with another slap. "Pull yourself up again," He ordered, "And don't speak."  
  
Hermione lifted her weary body once again, and lowered her eyes. //Please don't let it hurt.//  
"Aww, is my poor little baby scared? Don't worry, Draco will take care of you." He grinned like mad, and told her to undress. Hermione played with the folds of her robe, but didn't remove it.  
"Take your clothes off now, or I will do it, and you will regret it."  
Hermione took a deep breath. //This is really happening. Oh Lord, I can't do this.// She let the large black robe fall from her shoulders, leaving her in a satin nightgown. The black underwear she was given from Pansy showed through the sheer material.  
  
"Oh, sweet Hermione," he murmured, catching her around her tiny waist. "You don't know how long I've waited for this."  
Tears dripped down her face and into her mouth. Draco shoved his lips against hers, and probed with his tongue, licking her lips, and roughly massaging her mouth. She whimpered, and he pressed harder against her. "I want to see bruises on those pretty pink lips." He teased her with his teeth, and drew blood, which he quickly lapped up greedily. "Mmmm, you taste so good Hermione. I can't wait to taste all of you.  
  
He picked her up and threw her onto the bed. Her small body hit the headboard, and Draco grinned at the sickening crack it made. "Good, good girl, you just lie still for me." Draco pulled out his knife and started to cut away at the skimpy sleep wear. She was left only in her black panties. Hermione's beautiful breasts were now open to his touch. He roughly squeezed them, pulling and pinching her delicate white skin. Unwillfully, Hermione cried out, and tried to pull away from the hands that were hurting her, and at the same time making her unbearably wet.   
  
"Oh no baby! You get back here!" he shouted, and slammed her back onto the bed. Hermione knew that Draco was having the time of his life. Now that she had started trying to get away, he stopped treating her humanly. He slapped and pinched mercifully. His hands kneaded her breasts, and pulled her hair. He sucked and bit her thighs and hips. His tongue gagged her as he shoved it down her throat. Hermione was so exhausted, she could barely open her eyes, and he hadn't even penetrated her yet. Every time she tried to close them, he would slap and bite her awake. He started to push her legs apart, and she began to sob louder.  
  
"I'm going to test how wet you are. Are you wet for Draco?" he whispered evilly, toying with the band of her panties, teasing her swollen folds with his hands, and finally plunging a finger inside her opening, and pumping in and out. "You like that slut, huh?"  
She shook her head. "GET YOUR FINGER OUT OF ME!!"  
:::Maybe there's some fight left in her after all.:::  
"Oh no? Well, maybe you'll like this!" He jammed another finger into her, and then a third.   
Jamming and pumping inside of her. Hermione's breathing turned ragged, and Draco knew she was almost ready to orgasm. "Come on whore! It looks like you love my fingers inside you after all!" He laughed as she orgasmed, and came all over his hand.  
//Why is my body reacting to him?//  
  
Draco pulled his long slim fingers out of her, and brought them to his lips, licking and sucking off her slick juices. When he pressed his mouth against hers, she could taste the strange substance that was herself.  
"That's what you taste like," he whispered silkily in her ear. His hand roamed her almost naked body. He forcefully groped her breasts, and trailed his tongue down her flat stomach, leaving sticky trails of saliva. Draco pressed his tongue against her face, and mixed his spit with her tears. He tore off her black panties with his teeth, leaving Hermione frightened, and cowering under his massive form. He discarded his own robe now, and wearing nothing underneath, he pressed his arousal against her stomach, as his ground against her hips. His well toned body felt nice against her skin. Much nicer than the scratchy robe.  
  
"What? You knew this was going to happen," Draco murmured, raking his nails across her back, leaving red welts, and even drawing his favorite substance, blood. //It hurts. He hurts me like no one else.//  
"Who do you belong to?" he demanded, positioning himself over her opening.  
"Draco Malfoy," she whispered shutting her eyes. "KEEP YOUR FUCKING EYES OPEN! WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?!"  
"Draco Malfoy!" she screamed, opening her eyes so wide it hurt. He stroked her cheek, and smashed his mouth into hers, just before plunging into her hot, warm opening.  
She screamed in overwhelming pain as he bashed through her barrier, gleefully watching the warm blood flow down her legs, and mix with her juices. "Oh yeah, you like that bitch?"  
Hermione screamed again as he pounded away inside her.  
  
"If you don't keep your pretty little mouth shut, I'll cut your fucking voice box out," he whispered, putting his hands around her throat. The pressure and lack of oxygen felt strange, and even helped her to orgasm. She came to her climax and felt release before Draco, so he slapped her ass, and rammed into her until she begged for mercy. "Oh no, we're not stopping until I find release, and believe me, I can hold out for a damn long time."  
//So can I. I've come this far...//  
"Shit, shit," he muttered under his breathe, and increases his speed, if that was even possible at this point.  
Draco let out a long sigh as he released his seed into Hermione, and she gasped when he fell down on top of her, his muscular body slick with sweat.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione slowly rolled over to face him. "Draco," she uttered quietly, "If we would have stayed at the castle with....the Lord, what would have happened to me?"  
Draco smiled, and lazily cupped her breast with one hand.   
"You ever heard of a gang bang?"  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm not good with details. Too much going on in sex to bother with them. Ahh, well....next chap coming soon. 


	6. Attack of Spirit

Evil Never Looked So Good  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
a/n: OMG! I am finally back! I haven't updated because of communication errors, and me being a complete idiot! So sorry for the wait, enjoy. (Or at least pretend u enjoy it.)  
  
Chapter 6: Attack of Spirit  
  
  
Hermione clutched Draco's arm tightly as he led her through Hogwarts to their first class together, potions. She hadn't eaten or spoken at all that morning, but much to Draco's pleasure, she was clinging to him. It was adorable how terribly afraid of Voldemort she was. It worked to his advantage. She wanted someone to protect her, and he knew Voldemort best. But still, Draco didn't like that she wanted to be near him that much. She didn't even put up a fight when he kissed her.   
  
When they entered the class room, Draco pulled Hermione to the back, and she walked past Harry and Ron without a word, who stared at her, open mouthed. He practically threw her in the chair next do him, and she quietly looked down at the wood desk in front of her.  
  
"Do you see the way he treats her?" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry nodded. "I don't like it Ron, It's not right."  
  
Hermione barely heard any of Snape's lecture, and she didn't even take any notes. She just stared at the marking on her arm, and thought of last night. After class, Draco kissed her possessively, and told Blaise Zabini to escort her to the next class. Blaise grinned, and took Hermione's arm. "I-I know where my class is thanks, you don't have to come with me," she stammered.  
"Oh, but Draco said I did," Blaise answered, and tightened his grip on her. "Don't worry," he whispered, bringing his mouth close to her ear. I'll take good care of you."  
Hermione shuddered, and tried to pull away, but he was too strong. They were all too strong.  
  
"Hey this isn't the way to..." Hermione started to say, but Blaise put his hand over her mouth. He was leading her down a dark hallway. //Oh no. Not again. Draco will kill him. Someone save me.//  
"Shhh, princess, it's ok. It's not like you haven't done this before," he whispered silkily. He roughly pushed her against the walk, and kissed her, hard, but not like Draco would have done. The kiss wasn't even sensual. It was brief, and to the point, Whatever the point was.  
  
"Stop it Please!" Hermione pleaded. Blaise shook his head and grabbed her wrist. "You see this?" he sneered, "You belong to Slytherin, and last time I checked, I was a Slytherin. He laughed evilly in her face.  
  
Blaise didn't waist any time in throwing Hermione to the ground and straddling her hips. "Draco will kill you," Hermione sputtered. "What Draco doesn't know can't hurt anyone," he said, grinning. He was just about to rip off her robe, when someone knocked him off her. "What the fuck?" he said, as he picked himself up, and started into the deep green eyes of Harry Potter. "Don't you ever, ever touch her again!" Harry screamed, pointing his wand menacingly at Blaise.  
  
"Oh Harry," Hermione said, trying to lift herself from the ground. He bent to help her up, and still kept his wand pointed at the enemy. "Harry Please," Hermione said tearfully, "You've got to get out of here, if Draco found us together...I..."  
"No Hermione," Harry said forcefully, "We've got to report this!"  
"No! No one can know about this!" Hermione said fearfully, tears running down her cheeks.  
"Oh God Hermione, what's happened to you?" Harry murmured, wiping a tear off her cheek. "You don't laugh anymore, you barely weigh over 100 pounds, I never see you in the Gryffindor tower anymore. For Christ's sake, we don't even talk anymore, and you are completely obsessed with him! Can't you see Hermione, he's a monster!"  
  
Hermione wrenched herself out of Harry's grasp and tore down the hallway. "Don't think you're getting away with this Blaise!" Harry shouted, before running off himself.  
  
The hallways were mostly empty, save a few loitering students, so Hermione wondered how it was possible that she ran right into the arms of Draco Malfoy. "Going somewhere pet?" he asked, holding her tightly. "Draco!" she gasped, "why aren't you in class?"  
"Don't ask questions of me," Draco warned, and Hermione quickly nodded. "Why aren't you in class? Where's Blaise, and why is Harry Potter staring at us?"  
Hermione spun around. "Harry," she squealed, "I told you to get out of here."  
"No Hermione, I won't leave you," Harry said, determined.  
  
"Awww, how sweet," Draco sneered, patting Hermione's head. "Wonder Boy has come to save you from me," he said loudly, then drew his head close to her ear and whispered, "But he can't save can he? Oh no, my sweet Hermione, because you belong to me, and I think it's time that Harry Potter understood that."  
  
A/N: I know, it's all short and stuff, with no action, but I'm tired. Sue me. Next chappy will be: Draco's Revenge 


	7. You Don't Love Me

Evil Never Looked So Good  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: You Don't Love Me  
  
  
A/N: Not Draco's Revenge as I said...oh well. Everybody, you guys have to read my friend's story: His Grace by: Monsieur Evolitna. It's totally awesome. And shhh..it has fucking...  
  
  
"Hermione, don't let him do this to you," Harry said, walking toward them.  
"Don't you dare take another step Potter," Draco warned, pointing his wand directly at Harry's heart. "I'll kill you, and I won't hesitate to kill her too," he growled, gesturing towards Hermione. "Tell him your wishes my sweet," Draco said, addressing Hermione.  
  
"I want you to leave us alone!" Hermione cried.  
//Why am I lying to my best friend?//  
:::I love how I can control her like this. She makes it so easy. I've captured her spirit, she's all mine now:::  
  
Harry Potter had never been one to run away scared, oh no, he was a Gryffindor.  
But this was different...she was ordering him to go away. The hurt in his eyes as he slowly turned away was like nothing Hermione had ever seen before. It made her want to cry. It made her want to stand up to Draco. It made her want to be fearless.  
//But I'm not fearless. I'm not even Hermione anymore, I am Draco's property.//  
  
Harry turned around again, and spoke, "I just think you might like to know Malfoy, that one of your good friends just tried to rape your girlfriend back there." He gestured toward the dark hallway, where Blaise was still lurking, and turned away again, before Draco could ask any questions. He spun Hermione around, and stared deeply into her dark brown eyes. "What the fuck is he talking about?"  
She squealed and looked at the ground. "Answer me!" he demanded, shaking her.  
:::The bitch can't even speak anymore:::  
Hermione pointed to the hallway, and Draco sighed, pulling her along behind him.  
  
When Blaise saw Draco coming towards him, he took to cowering in the corner. Draco tried to control his anger and smiled. "Well Blaise," he said smoothly, "Funny seeing you here."  
"Funny, heh, yeah..." Blaise muttered. He waited for Draco to kill him and get it over with. "Look Draco...nothing happened...I, shit..."  
Draco turned to Hermione. "Tell me the truth, did something happen?"  
//Well, not technically...What am I saying? He practically raped me!//  
Hermione shook her head. "Well Blaise, you have Hermione to thank for your life," Draco said, at a loss for words. Then he lead her away. And that was all.  
  
:::I'm not stupid...something happened. Why is she lying to me? She'll talk if I have to force it out of her:::  
Hermione tightly grasped Draco's arm as he led her to the Slytherin dormitories, trying to keep up with his long strides. He took her to his room and pointed to a chair. "Sit," he commanded, and she did. He circled around it, examining her. When was the last time she'd eaten? Draco Malfoy always took care of his possessions, and she looked sick.  
"When's the last time you've eaten?" he barked. She jumped a little and looked up.  
//When was the last time? I don't remember...two, maybe three days ago.//  
"3 days, I think" she mumbled quietly. "Why the fuck didn't you say something?" he asked, a little angry. "I don't know."  
  
Draco, sighed, exasperated. "Come on, get up." She slowly stood, but wavered a little, as if she would fall over at any moment. :::Great, now she can't even walk without my support:::  
Much to her surprise, Draco picked her up and carried her to the kitchens. Familiar smells of treacle tart and pumpkin juice brought back memories of an innocence that Hermione so longed for again. The house elves flocked around them immediately. "What can we be getting for you Sir Malfoy?"  
"A God damn chair if you please," he snarled, shaking Hermione's limp form. The elves squeaked and ran around to find chairs. Others gathered plates filled with food, and glasses full of sweet wine.  
  
Draco waved the food away, but told Hermione to eat.   
:::I should make sure she's nourished more often:::  
Hermione began to shove the food into her mouth, and realized how hungry she really was. Draco lazily looked around the kitchen. Being with Hermione wasn't fun anymore. She was a task, a chore, like a pet he had to take care of. He had to make sure she ate and slept. The girl didn't do anything for herself anymore. She had completely handed her life over for his care.  
:::What can I do to bring her spirit back?::: But sadly, he realized there was nothing he could do. She was broken, and it was all his fault...  
:::Isn't this what I wanted...I don't know what I want anymore:::  
  
After Hermione finished eating, she lay her head on Draco's shoulder and tried to fall asleep. Draco sighed, and let her fall into a peaceful bliss. When she was sleeping nothing could her. Very soon however, she started calling out in her sleep. "Harry...Harry..save me..help..oh Harry.."  
Harry's name startled Draco and he shook her awake. "What were you dreaming about love?" Draco asked quietly. Thinking for a moment that she was at home in her own bed, with her mother looking down on her, Hermione smiled.  
//Wait, my mother doesn't have blonde hair..oh no.//  
"Why did you call me love?" she whispered. "You don't love me."  
"How do you know?" Draco asked coldly, glad that she was talking again.  
"You don't love me," she repeated.  
  
"I take care of you," Draco reasoned. //You do not. You hurt me.//  
"Harry loves me," Hermione uttered, quietly but bravely. Draco backhanded her, and all of the elves in the kitchen grew very still. He dragged the crying Hermione back to the Slytherin dormitories. All the classes of the day were over, and the common room was filled with talkative Slytherins. They paused their conversations when Draco barged in with Hermione, but soon got back to them when Draco and the Gryffindor were safely out of earshot.  
  
He threw Hermione sobbing onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and forced his tongue into her mouth. That hadn't changed, she was still sweet and inviting, and she still tasted so incredibly good. Draco ran his hand over Hermione's chest, and ripped open her robe. Underneath, everything was bare, so he helped himself to all she had to offer. He ran his hand over her breasts, and squeezed them roughly, reminding her that she was his. He put his mouth to her neck, and sucked hard on her soft white skin. his teeth grazed her ear, and she shuddered as his hot breath tickled her spine.  
  
"You know Hermione," Draco sneered, as he tore off the rest of her robe, "Harry may love you, but he doesn't own you." He raised his hand to slap her, but a voice from the doorway stopped him.  
  
"Neither do you, Draco Malfoy." 


	8. An Old Wizard Takes on More than he can ...

Evil Never Looked So Good  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
  
Chapter 8: An Old Wizard Takes on More Than he Can Handle  
  
  
"And neither do you, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco took his eyes off Hermione upon hearing the voice, and none other then Albus Dumbledore was staring at him, their eyes burning into each other.  
"I advise you to get off the young lady Mr. Malfoy, I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."  
Draco looked at the old man standing before him, and couldn't help laughing.  
"You think you have power Albus...You think you run this school...you're wrong. You mean nothing. I have the control. I have the power..and I know how to use it."  
  
Albus whipped out his wand and held it in front of Draco, his blue eyes gleaming with distaste. "I'm warning you...this isn't a game, you are seventeen years old, don't do this. Don't throw your life away. Don't become one of them."  
"Don't you see?" Draco said silkily, as he climbed off of Hermione. "I already am one of them. I am pure evil. Hell, I could probably be the next dark lord!" he shouted, his voice filled with a dark insanity.  
  
Hermione looked at the headmaster. "He's right professor," she confessed, "He is much more powerful than you."  
Draco folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "There you have it old man. Don't contradict a Malfoy. Now, if you would kindly return to your office so my girlfriend and I can get back to fucking please?"  
Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, and it was apparent that he wasn't going to go anywhere.  
  
//Wait..I'm not his girlfriend. The headmaster can help me..I don't want to do this.//  
"Professor!" she cried, with every once of strength that was left in her tired body, "Help me!"  
Those had been his intentions all along. The old wizard mouthed a spell at Malfoy, and he fell stunned to the ground.  
  
Hermione didn't care that she was in her bra in front of the headmaster. She was just so relieved, that at long last, someone was going to help her. "Hermione, child, are you all right? I'm so sorry I didn't see it before."  
She nodded her head, and erupted into sobs. She wasted no time in showing him her tattoo. "Oh dear," he murmured, "He's branded you as one of his own kind, he must be pretty serious about you..."  
"You know about this?" Hermione asked, horrified. Dumbledore nodded his head. "Sadly, yes. I have known for quite some time that young Draco has developed some sort of cult among his fellow Slytherins."  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears. He had known, and he just stood back and watched?  
  
"Professor..." she started. "Yes?"  
She glanced nervously at Draco on the ground. "Can he hear us?"  
"Yes...but you don't have to worry Hermione. I have already called in the Ministry of Magic, they should be on their way. This is all going to be over, and Draco will be expelled. He won't be able to hurt you anymore Hermione...But I think you will have to appear in wizard court to testify against him."  
  
All the color drained out of Hermione's face. "Oh no!" she cried, "I could never do that. I couldn't tell everything the things he did to me...It would be too mortifying!"  
She looked at Draco again, and almost swore that he was smirking mentally.  
"Hermione, I'm afraid it's the only way for any justice to be had here. Unless you want him to run free, you must appear in court..."  
Hermione took a deep breath and nodded her head. She knew what she had to do.  
  
When the Ministry came to retrieve Draco, Dumbledore looked at the small shaking girl who had once been the best student at Hogwarts. When they carried him off, she was hugging her knees to her chest and whispering a strange spell. The old wizard new that she was most likely traumatized by the whole experience, and thought it best for her to take some time off of school. Of course, her parents should be notified as well, but Albus knew what it would do for the reputation of the school if all this got out. He thought it best that everything remain secret for now. He knew Hermione wouldn't complain, she just didn't think anymore. She basically did everything anyone told her. And if he was lucky, he could persuade the ministry to have a private hearing.  
  
Dumbledore took Hermione to the hospital wing to rest, and when she woke up later, she was greeted by Harry and Ron smiling at her. She hadn't seen them in such a long time...  
"Hermione, is that you?" Ron asked, slowly easing his weight on the end of the bed.  
She grinned. "It's me Ron," she said. "It's so good to see you." he murmured, as if she had been gone for years.   
"Hi Harry," Hermione said shyly. He smiled sadly at her. He still hadn't forgiven himself for leaving Hermione...for not taking care of her. It was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. His Hermione was...tainted.  
"How are you?" he asked. She closed her eyes heavily, but kept a smile on her face. It looked like she had gone to sleep, but she started whispering things. "The dragon walks among us...the dragon walks beside me...the dark lord is inside me..."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged scared looks, and went to talk to Madame Pomphrey. They bombarded the poor nurse with questions:   
"What's wrong with her?"  
"Is she okay?"  
"What's she doing?"  
"Why is she talking?"  
"What about the dark lord?"  
"Say, where's Draco?"  
"When is she coming back to school?"  
"Will she ever be the same again?"  
  
"Boys, boys," the tired nurse said, trying to calm them. "Hermione has been through a lot, and she isn't herself. She hasn't been all there lately, if you know what I mean..."  
"Are you saying Hermione's not right in the head?" Harry asked defensively.  
"Well dear, the poor girl has been traumatized..but we are going to wait it out and see if she needs to be hospitalized or not."  
Again the two Gryffindors exchanged looks. Hospitalize her, like some insane person? It just wasn't right...  
The two wanted their friend back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Later that night*  
  
Hermione lay quietly in her bed, dreaming so peacefully she didn't notice the intruder...  
He came in silently, and waited in the shadows. He watched her sleep, he watched her dream, he watched an unknowing smile creep onto her face. He moved stealthily through the darkness, and quietly pounced on the sleeping angel. He covered her mouth with his hand, and her eyes slowly opened. He brought a knife up to her throat and slowly whispered, "Don't you dare make a sound..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: You know what? Draco did not invent the smirk first... 


	9. An Unintentional Rescue

Evil Never Looked so Good  
  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
A/N: I'm finally back. This story is going to be finished. I feel bad about abandoning it. It deserves an ending.  
  
Chapter 9- An Unintentional Rescue  
  
If this were a time where Hermione still retained her sanity, she might have screamed. She might have cried. She might have done anything in her power to get herself out of this situation. The situation being a knife was being held to her throat by a mysterious stranger who had suddenly emerged from the shadows and awoken her from her peaceful slumber.  
  
Instead, Hermione allowed the stranger to pick her up and carry her to the window, where a flying carriage hovered close by. All the medicine made her brain feel foggy, and her body strangely limp. She couldn't fight this man if she wanted to. The sad part was, she didn't want to. Unfortunately, in her mind, she was simply one of the unlucky ones, doomed to die a death similar, if not worse than Harry's parents. She'd begun to accept that fact, making it much easier on her kidnapper.  
  
He bound her hands and feet together with rope, but he didn't have to. She would have remained still. He cruelly shoved a gag in her mouth, but he didn't have to. She would have stayed quiet.  
  
The leather of the carriage felt cool and soft against her warm cheek. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off to another world, one where no magic or wizards existed. Hermione thought back to the time before she ever discovered that she was a witch. She'd lived a peaceful and and safe life with loving parents. Her magical discovery was undeniably exciting, but was it worth it? Was the excitement worth all the tremendous pain?  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at the man sitting next to her in the carriage.   
  
//He must be working for Voldemort.//  
  
She couldn't see his face, for it was covered in a black mask, but his eyes didn't hold the coldness of all the other deatheaters she'd seen.  
  
He knew that she was looking up at him. Perhaps she wanted some mercy. Well, he couldn't give her that. She was to be brought to The Lord for sacrifice, that's what he'd been told. Voldemort would take away the one thing he knew could stand in the way of Draco Malfoy achieving success as a deatheater.  
  
Hermione could feel the carriage slowing down, and despite everything, her stomach lurched, and she felt something pierce her wrist. She looked down at her brand. She'd almost forgotten about it. The man in the stranger frantically twisted in his seat, and opened a window of the carriage to look around. No one was in sight, yet the carriage was somehow, miraculously, being drawn back towards Hogwarts. Hermione's heart gave a leap of faith. Was there...hope?  
  
Hope is a funny thing. Torn hope can sting. It can bleed. It's best to avoid it at all costs if you can. Hermione didn't dare breathe as she was lifted from the carriage, floating through the night air, and sailing back through the window of the hospital wing. The man furiously tried to grab her and pull her back in, but to no avail.  
  
As soon as she was safely inside the hospital wing, lying limply across her bed, the carriage and the man were shot from the sky like a rocket, and exploded.  
  
Hermione stood up from her bed, but she was very weak, so she had to clutch the table.  
  
//You can do this. Go to Dumbledoor.//  
  
But she couldn't. The room began to spin, and everything went dark. She collapsed onto the floor next to her bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She fell out of the bed?"  
  
"It seems to look that way."  
  
"Perhaps she was sleep walking?"  
  
"We'll never know for sure. She sure won't tell us anything."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes, and fuzzily looked toward the two figures talking over her. It was professor Dumbledoor and Madame Pomphrey.  
  
"How are you feeling dear?" Madame Pomphrey asked, kindly smiling at her. Hermione stared blankly up at her. Madame Pomphrey turned back to Dumbledoor.  
  
"What about the Malfoy boy?"  
  
"The Ministry has got him," he responded.  
  
"Oh thank Heavens," Madame Pomphrey exclaimed. "That boy was nothing but pure evil."  
  
Dumbledoor sighed. He didn't feel at all like himself. How could he have let that kind of evil slip through the system, and walk among the students. He looked down at Hermione, who blinked up at him, her eyes glassy and devoid of emotion. How did one of the top students at Hogwarts become reduced to...this?  
  
Dumbledoor had no idea what so ever that someone had tried to kidnap Hermione in her sleep. Even she didn't know. Either she didn't remember, or thought it all just a bad dream. Maybe the last few weeks of her life had been a bad dream. Maybe...but not likely.  
  
"Well, first thing's first, we have to get rid of this brand on her wrist," he said, picking up Hermione's hand and examining herself closely. "Do you think you can take care of that Poppy?"  
  
"Oh I'm sure I can," she said, smiling.  
  
"I think it's best we get her out of Hogwarts as soon as possible, and transport her to St. Mungos."  
  
Madame Pomphrey gasped. "But she's not...I mean, that's a place for..."  
  
The old wizard put a hand on the kind nurse's shoulder. "Right now Poppy, it's the best place for her. I'm not saying that she won't recover, but she has been through a lot, and right now, it looks as if she doesn't even know who she is, let alone who we are."  
  
//I know who I am. I'm Hermione Granger.//  
  
Hermione made a gurgling sound in the back of her throat, and the two adults looked at her strangely. "It looks as if she's trying to say something," Madame Pomphrey exclaimed, leaning closer to the bed. "Speak up girl," she said gently. "Don't be afraid."  
  
Hermione clutched the white sheets of the hospital bed in her small fists, and her face began to turn red. "I am part of the Dragon. He made me. He created me. I am nothing without the Dragon. The Dragon will protect me. The Dragon will save me."  
  
Her voice was monotone, and the nurse looked frightened. "Albus, it's worse then we thought!"  
  
He sighed. "I figured as much. Remove that brand, and I'll send a team of highly qualified specialists to take Miss Granger over to St. Mungos."  
  
Madame Pomphrey nodded, and Dumbledoor patted Hermione on the head. "Do not worry Hermione. We will take care of you."  
  
Hermione moaned, and closed her eyes, letting the nurse do what she wished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sat on the end of a white bed, in a sterile room with white walls, and a single lamp hanging from the ceiling. After much debate, the woman at the front desk had placed her on the fourth floor of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. They'd given her a white hospital gown and cropped her hair so it hung just below her chin. She felt like crying, but couldn't bring herself to tears.   
  
//How long am I going to be here? I'm not insane, I know I'm not. I just want to go home.//  
  
Harry and Ron had came to say goodbye before she left for the hospital. They gave her "I'm so sorry" kind of smiles, hugged her, and promised to visit at the hospital whenever they could. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had been informed of Hermione's whereabouts, and they were on their way to see her at that very moment. Hermione, of course, didn't know that. All she knew, was that everyone thought she was insane, and she had no idea if she would ever be allowed out of this place.  
  
A/N: Next chapter Hermione explores the hospital, gets some visitors, and learns some info about her upcoming trial. 


	10. I'm Here

"This is ridiculous Harry. Absolutely not. No way. Impossible."  
  
"It's the only way," Harry said, throwing his hands in the air. "Unless you've got a better idea, we're going with my plan. No one else is going to do anything about it. They'll all watch her rot away in a mental institution. She's not crazy. I see it in her eyes. Our Hermione's still in there. I'm getting her out of there, no matter what it takes. Are you with me or not?"  
  
Ron sighed. "I'm in."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Harry and Ron quickly walked through the hallways, Harry rapidly laying out his couragous plan on liberating Hermione.  
  
"We're going to need a few more people. Someone fast, someone strong, someone that can create a number of believable disturbances." Harry said this all very fast, moving his hands in a number of different directions.  
  
The boys heard a voice from behind them. "Where do you want me?"  
  
They turned around and grinned when they saw none other than Ginny Weasley, carrying her broom under one arm, brandishing her wand like a sword.  
  
"Ginny, you are exactly the person we are looking for. All we need is to get a hold of Fred and George, and we're good to go. We'll leave tonight."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Hermione tilted her head around in a circle as she listened to the droning voice of her appointed therapist.  
  
"Here, we TALK, we talk about our problems. It helps us to let go, and move on with the rest of our lives. Look sweetie, I know you want to get out of here, but that's never going to happen unless we start to make some progress. You've been here a week already, and you've barely spoken. Your parents tell me that you used to talk all the time. You were a very smart girl. I bet you still are. Why don't you tell me about what happened to you? Tell me how you feel."  
  
Hermione stared blankly at the woman in front of her. She pretended to faint so the orderly's would take her away. The therapist sighed.   
  
"I know you're in there Hermione," she shouted, as the nurses pulled the girl's slumping figure from the chair. "I'll reach you one day. One day I'll reach you."  
  
Yes I'm in here, but you'll never find me. Only he can find me.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Hermione sat in her room later that night, staring out the window at the stormy sky. An attractive male attendant watched over her.  
  
"Looking for him aye my little beauty?"  
  
She pretended as if she didn't hear him. He chuckled. "Don't worry, he ain't out there. Just rest yer pretty little head on the pillow and let me take care of you."  
  
He picked her up from the chair and carried her to the bed. She stared to make muffled sounds of protest. "Shh, shh it's ok. Don't worry darlin'," he whispered, bringing his hand to her breast. "I'll take care of you all right."  
  
He squeezed her breast hard and moved his mouth to hers. "Mmmm, you look so damn good. I can see why he's after you. Any man would be. So sexy."  
  
He pulled down the front of her flimsy hospital gown and rolled her nippled between his fingers. She gave out a little gasp and the man grinned madly. "Oh, you like that do you? You won't tell anyone about us will you little beauty?"  
  
Hermione just stared at him with her large brown eyes.  
  
"You look so innocent, so young, so tasty..." he murmered.  
  
He brought his mouth to her chest and was about to taste for himself, when none other than Draco Malfoy appeared in the tiny hospital room, a torrent of black and gray colors surrounding him.  
  
"Leave her be, she's MINE!" he bellowed, walking toward the bed. The man cowered and jumped away from Hermione. Draco gingerly sat down and stroked his broken angel's hair.  
  
"How are you?" he said softly.  
  
She just looked up at him in fear.  
  
Draco gripped her hair a little harder. "I said, how are you?"  
  
"I-I'm allright."  
  
"It doesn't look like it. What did he think he was doing," Draco said menacingly, motioning to the man who was quietly trying to crawl towards the door."  
  
"Oh no you don't," Draco said loudly, freezing the man in his place.  
  
"Don't worry, he will pay for whatever he did."  
  
"I didn't want it Draco. He forced me."  
  
"I know. Don't be stupid."  
  
He picked up her finger and licked his ring. "You would never want anyone else now. Don't you think I know? I know."  
  
Hermione shuddered and tryed to pull away.  
  
"Don't fight it my beautiful slave. I have you in every way I ever wanted. You are mind completely now. They can't even get the brand off of your arm. You belong to ME."  
  
She tryed to smile. She couldn't understand the mixed feelings that were going on inside her head. Yes, she hated him, but she also felt something else, something sick inside, something growing. Was it love? No, it couldn't be. How could anyone love such a creature.  
  
"Come on," he hissed, picking Hermione's frail capsule off the bed and carrying her toward the window. "We're getting you out of here."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi  
  
Outside, a young boy with jet black hair looked up at Hermione's window. "We're too late," he whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek. "Malfoy has beaten us once again."  
  
A/N: Thanx for being patient. This is not the end! 


	11. In the Bedroom

Chapter 11- In the Bedroom  
  
A/N: Due to requests of the fans, there is a little sex in this chapter, and a little romance. Anything could happen right?  
  
"You didn't actually believe that I'd leave you there to chat with Neville's parents and cry to the doctors did you?"  
  
He stared down at her. Still a picture of beauty, although she had paled, her hair was shorter, and she was thinner than she'd ever been in her life.  
  
"No. No Draco."  
  
"Good," he said firmly.  
  
"Feels like it's been years."  
  
"You don't know."  
  
She sighed and rested her head against him as they flew through the night sky on his broom.  
  
"Wear are we going?"  
  
"Don't ask questions," he ordered, and kept his eyes on the sky in front of him.  
  
She nodded but he couldn't see. Hermione had no idea what was going to happen to her now. She almost accepted the fact that her friends weren't going to save her, and that her life rested soley in the hands of Draco Malfoy, her tormenter, her lover, the only thing she had.  
  
It wasn't too much of a surprise to her when Draco carried her into one of the many secret dwellings of The Dark Lord.  
  
"He's letting us use one of his rooms to stay for the night, rest up for tomorrow's journey."  
  
"Journey?"  
  
"You don't need to know about that," he said, brushing off her questions like flies.  
  
The room was big but cozy, with a large four poster bed and roaring fire. Hermione longed for a hot bath but dreaded asking.  
  
Draco rather roughly set her down on the bed, not caring how fragile her emotional and physical state was at the moment.  
  
"You look like shit," he stated.  
  
She didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry?"  
  
He looked down at her and stroked her face. "Didn't I say I'd always take care of you? Didn't I promise you that?"  
  
Hermione was bewildered. "I thought I was just a plaything, I thought you said you would throw me away when you got tired," She blurted out before she could stop herself.  
  
He slapped her off the bed with one hand and brought his face very close to hers. "Don't ever say anything like that again," he whispered, his voice icy and dead calm.  
  
"A-Allright," she stammered, rubbing her cheek with her hand.  
  
"Now come on," He said, holding out his hand to her. She took it reluctantly and gingerly stood up. He led her into the bathroom which was lit with a hundered candles, and smelled of a thunder storm. Draco pulled Hermione's hospital gown over her head and stepped back, staring at her naked body with lust. She made no move to cover herself, as she knew that would anger him, and he would take her forcefully.  
  
Hermione still remembered the last time he took what he wanted from her. It had been her first time with anyone. She hurt so bad that she could barely walk.  
  
Draco pulled his shirt off, drew a bath with his wand, and helped his little captive into it.  
  
He washed her slowly and gently, so unlike Draco. He soaped her breasts, between her legs, and everywhere else. Hermione let her eyes roll back in her head while she enjoyed the relaxing sensations. She hoped that the gentle kindness he was showing her would never end. But end it did.  
  
After he finished rinsing her hair he drained the tub and made her get on all fours inside of it.  
  
Hermione was scared. "Draco please, I'm so tired, can we just..."  
  
He cut her off. "Shut up. You have no say in this. You will obey me at all times or you will be punished."  
  
She winced at his words.  
  
"Now," He began, "We have a little business to attend to. What have you been telling the people at the hospital, what have you been telling your visitors, your parents, Dumbledoor?"  
  
"Nothing Draco, I swear it. I wouldn't betray you."  
  
He struck her with his belt and she cried outloud. "LIAR! I told you not to ever fucking lie to me!"  
  
Hermione sobbed, "Please! Please don't hit me again, I've been good, I've been loyal, I want to be here, with you! I want to join the dark side."  
  
He pondered what she was saying, trying to figure out if it was all true. He slapped her again with his belt. She screamed with agony.  
  
"Are you telling me the truth?"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes. I am yours and will be forever."  
  
Draco dropped to his knees and pulled her head back by her hair. "If I ever, EVER, find out that you aren't true to me, what I did just now will seem like a walk in the park. I will hurt you so bad you won't want to live anymore, but I won't kill you, I'll torture you until you beg me to end your own life. Don't think I won't, my sweet Hermione. You are beautiful, but you are not everything, and I could go on without your sad pathetic begging voice."  
  
She said nothing, just stared at the bottom of the bathtub, crying softly. He climbed in and kneeled behind her.  
  
"Are you wet for me?"  
  
She didn't respond so he shoved two fingers inside her, working them around until he was satisfied with the amount of moisture her cunt produced.  
  
He placed his cock at her entrence, and gave her no warning before slamming himself up inside her. She screamed as he pounded his frustration away inside of her, pulling on her hair, and digging his fingers into her hips.  
  
"Oh Hermione," he gasped, "My little whore. How I love your body. God I love this so much."  
  
After Draco was through he brushed her hair and put her in their bed, covering her naked body with a blanket. She pretended to be asleep, and when he thought she was, he slipped his arms around her and snuggled up against her.  
  
"Oh Hermione. I do believe I love you." 


	12. Love, Honor, and Obey

Chapter 12- Love, Honor, and Obey  
  
Hermione woke up alone in the large bed. She groggily opened her eyes and looked around. Draco was nowhere in sight. She didn't think of escaping though, she wasn't stupid enought to do that. This castle that belonged to The Dark Lord himself was probably full of demons and traps.  
  
Hermione pulled the blanket around her and stepped from the bed. The fire had gone out, and it was so cold. She heard voices in the next room, and quietly crept to the open doorway. A few select deatheaters seemed to be having a meeting, a very important, and PRIVATE meeting. She tried to eavsdrop, but their voices were so low that she couldn't make out anything they were saying. She sighed and gave up.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She heard Draco's icy drawl and showed herself. "Good morning angel," he said, in a scarily pleasent voice. She nodded, and smiled just a little.  
  
"I suppose you're wondering what they're all doing here, hmm?"  
Hermione shrugged and looked down, as if she didn't have a care in the world. Draco gave off a cold and heartless laugh and motioned for her to come to him. She could feel all the eyes of deatheaters wander over her body.  
  
Hermione sat on the floor at Draco's feet, and leaned her head against his leg.  
  
"Are you sure it's okay that she's in here?" McNair growled, grinding his teeth.  
"Shut up McNair," Draco barked, waving his hand.  
  
Hermione wanted to know what was going on, but she knew better than to ask.  
  
"Okay, so everyone understands the plan?"  
  
A series of nods ensued.  
  
"Right then. We'll meet back at Malfoy Manor by midnight. Don't forget, no flying."  
  
Draco's guests apparated out of the room one by one, leaving him with just Hermione, passively sitting at his feet.  
  
"Draco," she said quietly.  
"Yes?"  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"I suppose."  
"How did you manage to escape from the Minestry of Magic?"  
  
He laughed and patted her head.  
"I can escape from anyone or anything. I could escape for Azkaban. Peice of cake. They're looking for me though, which is why we have to lay low for a while, until this whole thing blows over. This whole thing being your fault."  
  
Hermione was startled. "M-My fault?"  
  
"Yes," Draco said meanly. "You shouldn't have told Dumbledoor everything that you did. I keep forgetting about that little detail. I'm going to have to stop being so nice to you."  
  
He kicked her away from him and got up from the chair. Hermione gave off a muffled sound of protest but didn't say anything.  
  
"We have to get you ready. It's going to be an important day for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Normally I would be annoyed with your stupid little questions, but today I find them rather amusing. You are fully joining us tonight little one, dark mark and all. I will take you in front of everyone for the sake of proper tradition. If you embaress me, I will disfigure you beyond recognition. You will finally become one of us, and when the time is right, tonight I will claim you as my bride."  
  
She fainted dead cold on the hard ground.  
  
"Excited, are you?" Draco laughed to himself and went into the bathroom.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight, Hermione sat up.  
  
I've tried to get away from him many times. It never worked, but I refuse, absolutely refuse to marry him. What am I going to do, move into Malfoy Manor with Lucius and Narcissa? We can all be one big happy family. Oh God.  
  
She heard the bath running and began to search around the room.  
  
I wish I had my wand right now.  
  
Hermione heard Draco whistling as he came out of the bathroom.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked her suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing. I just woke up."  
  
"Right. Here I have your garmets for today."  
  
He tossed them into her open hands. It was a black corset, a black thong, dark green high heels, and a long black see-through robe lined in silver. There was also a silver necklace with a small "M" charm on it. And some sort of veil. It was black and silver and was made to cover her face. She sighed and shrugged.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Hermione tightly clutched the arm of her "fiance" as he walked briskly down a long candle lit hallway. Hermione didn't know where they were. She never knew. It didn't really matter much anymore. Her life was over. There was no more living for herself anymore, it was all for him. Everything...for him.  
  
Draco knocked on a thick wooden door and waited patiently for it to be opened. He was wearing a traditional black death eater robe, complete with hood.  
  
The foor finally creaked open and the couple entered, only to be greeted by many sneering faces of the other deatheaters, their families, and the whole Slytherin house.  
  
Narcissa and Lucius took up two chairs amongst the group. Hermione recognized Lucius, and figured the blonde crying woman next to him was his wife, and Draco's mother.  
  
Draco nodded greetings at everyone, and shook hands with a few. He leaned down and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Be polite."  
She smiled but felt like dying.  
  
They went and took their place at the alter, waiting for Voldemort to show himself. Hermione felt like she was naked and on display, her robe allowing barely any coverage. She could hear all the men smirking, talking about her attributes. Draco just stared straight ahead, as if he was blocking out everything.  
  
Then, magically, The Dark Lord appeared before Hermione and Draco, shooting fear through everyone. They all gasped and stood up, bowing their heads before their master.  
  
He clasped his long, bony hands together and smiled evilly.  
"Draco, my son. And Hermione, my new daughter."  
He took her hand and raised it to his lips, in what she took as a sick and twisted gesture of affection. Draco grimaced, but no one seemed to notice.  
  
"Shall we begin?"  
  
Draco nodded affirmatively.  
  
Hermione was surprised the initial ceremony was fairly normal.  
  
"Do you promise to love, honor, and obey, until death do you part?"  
  
Oh God. Oh God.  
  
She remained silent. He nudged her. "Say it now. Now!"  
  
Volemort waited rather patiently for the girl to come to her senses and agree to the marriage, but she just couldn't. Something inside her was growing.  
  
"I can't," she said, loudly and defiantly. "I won't!"  
  
The look on Draco's face was priceless. He couldn't believe what she was trying to pull, and after he had gone on about that bit of disfiguring her! It seemed as if she didn't really care about any of that though.  
  
"You can take my body, rape me, hurt me, damage me, but you will never have my soul. Never."  
  
Voldemort giggled, much as a little boy would when he was up to something mischevious. "Well, I suppose there's only one thing left to do..."  
  
"Imperio!"  
  
And like that she said "I do."  
  
"Stupid half wit of a girl," he laughed, dusting himself off and removing the curse. "You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Draco roughly pushed aside her veil and and kissed her lips, hard, tasting the salt of her tears that had fallen upon them as she had tried to fight the curse. He lifted her up and placed her on a table that appeared in the middle of the room.  
  
"Now," Voldemort said gleefully, "It's time for the OTHER part of the ceremony."  
Appreciative laughs all around.  
  
Draco whispered in her ear, so low that she could barely hear him. "Just lie still. I'll try not to hurt you. Just don't move. It will be over soon. Be good."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"How the fuck did you find this place?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron, annoyed. "Jesus Ron, what do you think I've been doing for the past few days, my homework?"  
  
"Are you sure she's in there?" Ginny asked skeptically.  
  
"I'm not sure of anything, but even if there's a one in a million chance that she's in there, then I'm going."  
  
"Yea, but how did you even find out about this in the first place?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ron, you realllly don't want to know."  
  
Ron looked puzzled, so Harry sighed and crouched on the ground, pulling the confused Ron with him.  
  
"I finally gave Pansy what she's been after."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't be dense Ron. You know..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I gave her a little somethin' somethin'."  
  
"What something?"  
  
"Have you ever watched MTV?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind. Let's just say she rode me like a cowgirl."  
  
Ron scratched his head, but Harry figured if he didn't get it after that, then he simply never would.  
  
"You ready Ginny," he nodded to the flexible red head.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be Harry." 


End file.
